Tomm Skywalker
"Tomm Skywalker? Yeah I know that guy, really annoying, stealing my jobs! Notable weapon though.... Credits now please? I'm not getting any younger telling you about other Mercenaries " -Cad Bane Early Life Not much is known about Tomm's early life other then this small paragraph of information. Tomm was a basic student at a Coruscant acedmemy. He blended in very well and seemed to be an average, basic student. Being on Coruscant, he heard lots about politics and the army so he dreamed about being a jedi some day. Tomm wasn't Force-Sensitive so he never could by anymeans that he knew of. After Highschool After Tomm had graduated highschool, he had no where to go as his parents died a few years before, and Ziro the Hutt offered more credits for the house then Tomm could resist. Tomm sold it and lived at the academy as the academy generously offered two years of dormitory beds for graduates if they had an "A" average their last year. After a few weeks, Tomm heard about an opneing in Death Watch that provided food, home, and even gear! Tomm even though not fully believing in the Death Watch cause, joined anyways. Because Tomm was a vauluable member to join Death Watch, after he had been in for five years, he would recieve a golden gear update rather then the classical Mandolorian gear. Tomm had stayed for twenty years, becoming a perswasive presenter to considering joiners and had many people converted to Death Watch. At about the age of Thirty Tomm Executed the leader of his squad took his yellow lightsaber, and with the gear he had, and weapon he took off to Courucant to look for bounty hunting openings, the only thing he knew for a fact he could do. That's when he started teaming up with Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Bossk, Gredo, and mostly alone. A New Friend is Made After Tomm had many years of training, and working as a bounty hunter he was almost his thrity fith birthday when he decided he was getting to old to work alone, many times he needed help but it was just him, Lonely Tomm made his own Astromech Droid he made a B3 model, and decided to finish it with a T4. He looked at many charts and diagrams. Tomm added parts of many other droids, and even disabled others he stole off the streets to build B3-T4. Tomm also became part of a guild (group of people) just to make sure he could get all the advantages possible. Coming Soon: Story Combine with Reedman (Checkout his page for his written prespective!) Bounty Hunting Years Czerka Droid (GE3).jpg|Czerka Droid (GE3) D6.jpg Potocal TC-14.jpg Protocal Droid Collection.jpg RA-7.jpg Probe Droid.jpg Drk-1.png Pit Droids.jpg DUM pitdroid.jpg Assasin Droid.jpg Assassin droid.jpg EV-A4-D or Ar-d.jpg EV-Series supervisor or interrogator droid.jpg G2.jpg Gonk promo.jpg Gonk droid.jpg Tons of Astromechs!.jpg Three artoos (Three R2's).jpg Astromechs.jpg Assassin droid in 3653 BBY.jpg|This is an assassin droid Tomm made, styled like one from 3653 BBY After about one year, Tomm had finished Making B3-T4, and also made quite a few other droids in the process. He sold most of the droids he made. He Kept B3-T4, 1M-AU5, and F1-V3L. Tomm sold all these droids to the left in the slideshow. Tomm had collected many credits from just about anyone who had credits. Tomm had gone and captured many people wanted by Hutts, the CIS, random citizens, and even every once in awhile, a senator or a person from the Republic. Tomm was wanted on almost every planet involved in the Clone Wars. For breaking almost all Republic rules. Tomm even started braking CIS rules. He had been captured many times, to escape without a trace (Thanks to B3-T4 and oftenly himself) Tomm had started getting a reputation for his Yellow Saber, and his bounty hunting skills. Even B3-T4's name had started to get around, of course not many jedi knew Tomm, as he never really went specifically tried to fight the Republic, or CIS. Of course, few knew him from news reports or mission interference, but not many. Tomm had no real friends, just contacts, and clients. Tomm had worked up well over fifty million credits for the droids, and his fifteen years of bounty hunting. Tomm had become really good, and experienced, but He always wondered if he could improve his skills..... Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Skywalker Family Category:Skywalker Legends Category:Male Characters